1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package structure and a method for manufacturing the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package structure including an improved leadframe and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, plastic semiconductor package structures can be fabricated using leadframes. For example, a plastic semiconductor package structure can include a semiconductor die attached to a leadframe and encapsulated in a plastic encapsulant. The leadframe is used to support the semiconductor die during a molding process, and can provide internal traces and terminal leads for a completed semiconductor package.
However, the attachment of the semiconductor die to the leadframe can cause warpage and die cracking due to a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between the leadframe and the semiconductor die, such as at manufacturing temperatures. Because a design trend in the semiconductor industry includes weight reduction and miniaturization of semiconductor products, the leadframe can be made thinner to produce smaller and lighter semiconductor products; however, correspondingly, warpage can increase.
In addition, for a semiconductor die encapsulated in a plastic encapsulant, heat generated by the semiconductor die during operation may not be dissipated efficiently, which can reduce the life of the semiconductor package.